Un Official Friends
by Jezikaah
Summary: Since becoming Avengers and settling into Stark Tower six months ago, Clint and Bruce had become what you could call unofficial friends. ClintXBruce story. Establishing relationship - I own nothing *cries*


**AN: Hello there, my first ClintXBruce fic. Hope you like it. All my one shots are un beta'd, so if you notice a mistake, feel free to let me know! Enjoy and review! x**

Since becoming Avengers and settling into Stark Tower six months ago, Clint and Bruce had become what you could call unofficial friends. For some reason, if either of them were feeling anti social, or were getting tired of listening to Tony and Steve's petty arguments, they would hang out together, away from the others. Bruce would sit on the balcony with a book to entertain himself, while Clint would gaze over the city. Clint would sit in the lab and listen to all of Bruce's rambles. He looked bored and like he wasn't even listening, but suddenly he would ask a question about something Bruce had just said. Tony stole Bruce away some of the time, pulling him in with promises of new equipment. Natasha got Clint to spar with her every other day, and he enjoyed watching Thor and Steve try play Xbox. But mostly the two were together. Clint thought it must have been the love of comfortable silence that they shared. Or maybe the way that they just knew what the other was thinking, and being able to have a full conversation just by looking at each other. Clint didn't think too much into it, he just knew Bruce made him happier.

* * *

Clint was worried. The other guy had gone AWOL running down 5th Avenue, while the team were on a mission. He wanted to go after him, but Cap had talked him into staying. "Keep your mind on the mission Hawkeye, Hulk will be fine."

He could tell Cap was worried too, everyone was worried, but it would be no good searching for him while he was hulked out. The only option was to wait until Bruce found some way to contact them. Clint just hoped he would do it soon, before he lost his mind.

That had been over 8 hours ago. Clint had spent the last couple of hour's trying anything to stop panicking about Bruce. He had joined in with Steve and Thor's game, helped Tony test out a new targeting system and then cooked them all dinner. But then he had run out of distractions and just proceeded to go into his room and start pacing. He had been put on the floor below Tony, so he had the second best view of the tower, which was enhance by the floor length windows. Tony had designed a great room for them all, each with a large king sized bed along one wall, desk with holographic computer in the corner and a walk in wardrobe that had way too much spare room for Clint. He wasn't known to be a tidy person, so his various books and clothes were scattered around the room and hanging over the bed frame.

Clint's eyes darted to the large digital clock above his bed. 12:17am. 8 and a half hours so far. Bruce had been gone for way longer than expected. The other times when Bruce had been somewhere, he'd only be missing for a few hours at the most. Clint didn't want to panic, because that was just plain embarrassing, but Bruce meant a lot to him. More than he wanted to admit right now.

If Bruce didn't get in contact soon, Clint would demand they go look for him. Bruce would be the one left embarrassed, but fuck it. It was better than finding him- -

"Shut up shut up," he hissed, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

Suddenly the phone that Tony had forced upon them all lit up and Clint practically threw himself at the bed to grab it. He took a deep breath to calm himself, hoping to hell that it was Bruce, and answered. ,

"Hello?" He breathed nervously.

He heard a shaky intake of breath "Clint?"

He gripped the phone closer to his ear, "Bruce! Bruce, is that you?"

"Yeah.. it's me"

"Oh thank God! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Um I'm not sure, got some change off this old lady to use a payphone. I know it's somewhere downtown. "

"Its okay, I'll find you. What number phone are you on?" Clint scrambles off the bed as Bruce tells him the number.

"Uh..and Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…" Clint heard an unsteady chuckle. "Can you bring me some clothes? My pants are made to survive, but it's all I've got and I'm cold."

"Sure, buddy."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

After hanging up, Clint ran down to the garage, careful not to pass any of the others on the way. He drove until he spotted a huddled Bruce sitting outside a closed laundry mat with a blanket around his shoulders. Quickly turning off the car, he grabbed the carrier bag with some clothing stuffed in and jumped out. Bruce stood at the sight of Clint rushing towards him and smiled slightly.

Clint grabbed at Bruce and threw his arms around him. "You scared the shit out of me, man." He confessed, holding onto Bruce tighter.

"I'm sorry." Bruce replied softly. Realising he's been holding on to him for a little to long to be friendly, Clint broke apart and stood back, avoiding Bruce's gaze.

"I got you some clothes. I didn't have time to go to your room, so you alright with some of mine?" Clint says in a rush, holding out the bag to him. Bruce smiled at him and accepted the bag.

"It's fine, thanks again."

"No problem, where'd you get the blanket?"

Bruce jerked his head backed towards the closed laundry mat. "Owners said someone left it a couple of weeks ago, so I could have it."

* * *

On the way back, Clint told him how they had finished the mission. Bruce had put on the shirt and jumper Clint had brought him, but kept the blanket tight around his shoulders. He could tell that Bruce was only half-listening to him, but continued anyway to avoid the growing tension. Clint didn't know what was getting into him tonight. They were just friends, nothing more. And anyway it wasn't even a possibility for them to be anything more anyway. Everyone in the team knew that Clint didn't have a problem with gender, you love a person, not their gender, as he liked to say. But he was sure that Bruce wasn't the least bit gay, or even interested for that matter. He continued speaking at Bruce, and couldn't help but notice just how good looking the scientist was. Bruce had a soft way about him and the way he looked. His face was stressed with tiredness, but to Clint he still looked strikingly attractive.

Bruce caught him staring and mumbled quietly, "I was really scared tonight, Clint."

Clint didn't know what was appropriate to say, so he just placed his free hand on the back of Bruce's neck softly. He felt Bruce leaned into his hand slightly and breathed out slowly.

"When we get back to the tower, I don't want to make a scene," said Bruce, looking at Clint out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm way ahead of you, Bruce," replied Clint, letting his hand drop. "Told JARVIS not to wake up the others before I left."

"Thank you"

"Stop thanking me, Bruce" Clint said, smiling at him.

* * *

The pair walked to towards the elevator in silence. Tony had given Bruce Level three, the lowest floor he could, just in case the other guy needed to make a quick exit. Stepping into the elevator, Clint put his hands in his pockets to stop himself reaching out to Bruce. They reached Level three and he turned to Bruce wanting to say something, _anything._ But stopped at the last second and nodded at him instead. Bruce returned the nod, his eyes darting to the floor and swiftly stepped out of the lift.

_I'm so gonna regret this_, Clint thinks to himself. Shooting his hand out, he catches the doors before they close. "Bruce, wait!" Stepping through the door his breath is knocked out of him by Bruce pushing him against the adjacent wall. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, Bruce crushed his lips against his, dropping the blanket to the floor. Clint couldn't believe this was happening. He gripped Bruce on either side of his face and back him up into the room and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

The pair moaned into each others mouths as the continued to move across the room, towards Bruce's unmade bed. Pausing to look at each other, Bruce smiled shyly at Clint, who grinned in return. Bruce must have taken that as permission, because he quickly grabbed onto Clint's jacket and pulled if off, forcing Clint to drop his hands. Clint quickly returned the favour, stripping off Bruce's/his jumper and shirt, before discarding them on the floor. Clint swiftly spun them around and resumed walking backwards until his legs hit the bed, causing them both to fall onto it with Bruce landing in between his spread legs.

Clint sat up to pull his t-shirt over and off his head, while Bruce frantically unzipped his jeans. He let out a long moan as Bruce rapped his hand around his dick and started pumping it. In a flash, Clint grabbed onto Bruce's hips and rolled them over, so Bruce was lying underneath him. Undoing Bruce's pants, he yanks them off by the ankles, exposing Bruce's rock hard cock. Clint leans over quickly and swallows Bruce down as far as he can go. Bruce arched off the bed, moaning and tangled his fingers through Clint's hair. He chuckled and the vibrations made Bruce moan even louder.

Pulling back until just the head is in his mouth, he sucks softly at the long length, toughing the slit and pumping Bruce with one hand. Using his other hand to feel down Bruce's spread thigh, he rubs his forefinger over Bruce's hole. Looking up for confirmation, Bruce met his eye and hastily nodded. Clint slowly worked his finger in, past the tight muscles, until it reached the knuckle. Bruce bit his lip hard at the combination of Clint driving his finger in and out, while continuing to tongue at his dick. Clint wants him to last through the man event though, so he pulls off Bruce's cock with a pop and concentrates on stretching him. He was about to add a third finger when Bruce hissed "I'm ready, just go Clint."

"You sure?"

Bruce squirmed around Clint's fingers. "Yeess. Please, go."

Removing his fingers, he took hold of Bruce's legs and places them over his shoulders. Coating himself in spit, he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Bruce reached up and grabbed onto the headboard with a pain filled moan. Clint stopped, not wanting to hurt him. Bruce lifted his head once he realised Clint had stopped.

"I'm okay," he breathed, looking Clint in the eye. Clint pushed all the way in, but still stopped to let Bruce adjust. Bruce pulled Clint down to him and kissed him hard, whilst the other man started to move his hips in a slow rhythm. Holding onto Bruce's hips to keep him still, he tucked his face into Bruce's neck and they both groaned in unison as Clint's thrust's became faster and harder.

Holding himself up with one arm, he slid his hand down Bruce's torso, moving it in between them to grasp at Bruce's weeping cock pumping him to match the speed of his thrusts. Bruce's cock pulsed in his hand and Clint felt him clench tight around his cock. Bruce gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow, muttering to himself as his cum coated their sweat slick stomachs. Clint shivered and cried out as he felt his stomach tighten, release his own pleasure inside Bruce.

* * *

Tony finally left the workshop sometime around the early morning. Patting Dummy on the head, "Don't blow anything up while I'm gone." He wasn't feeling that tried, but thought he might as well get some sleep, or Steve and Pepper would gang up on him, _again. _

"JARVIS, is my dear Bruce back yet?"

"Yes, Sir. Dr Banner returned at approximately 1am this morning."

"I knew he'd sneak in. Where is he now?"

"Dr Banner is currently residing in his room with Agent Barton, Sir."

"Reeally? Hmm, I'll have to see that." Tony just about skipped into the elevator and rapidly stabbed the number 3 on the console.

Once he had reached the right floor, he poked his head out but didn't see either of them. A little voice in his head told him to be respectful and leave it, but fuck it, this was his house after all. Stepping into the dim light room, he slowly crept up to the bed. There he found the two men embracing, appearing to be fast asleep. Bruce had his arms tight around Clint, who was cuddling into the other man's chest. The sheets were pooled at their waists, leaving their bare torsos exposed. _So naked then_, Tony thought to himself. Smirking, Tony got out his phone from his back pocket and fiddled with it for a second, before turning around and heading back to the elevator. As the door began to shut, he couldn't resist calling out, "About time, boys!"

He laughed when he heard the muffled "Fuck off," in reply, presumably from Clint. Looking down at his phone, he laughs again as he checks out the picture he snuck of them cuddling.

"JARVIS, tell Steve to wake up, I've got some great news."

-end-


End file.
